Ms Perfect Meets her Mr Mistake(tagalog version)
by shin123
Summary: (Some scenes are not suitable for young ages.) Si Shiho ay kilala bilang isang babaeng hindi nagkakamali Ms. Perfect pero paano nalang kung dahil sa isang party na pinuntahan niya ay makilala niya si Shinichi, ang lalaking magpapainit sa kanyang gabi sa Isang isla? Masasabi pa ba niyang perfect ang lahat kung ang playboy na si Shinichi ang makakakuha sa kanyang V-card?
1. Prologue

prologue

.

.

.

.

This story is for open minded readers dahil ang mga susunod na kabanata ay may mga temang hindi angkop sa mga bata. Haha.

Ms. Perfect meets her Mr. Mistake ~Prologue

**_"Perfect. Be perfect and you'll achieve great things."_**

My father used to tell me that line. Perfect. Kailangan perfect lahat. Bawal magkamali.

Haggang lumaki ako, ganyan parin ang sinasabi sa akin ng aking ama. Perfect. No one would dare to touch you or hurt you pag perpekto ka. Pag wala kang pagkakamali.

All my life I do things that would make me look perfect in the eyes of my father and everyone around me. I was given the name Ms. perfect shiho miyano.

Pero paano nalang kung isang araw magbago ang lahat? Dahil sa kalasingan? Dahil sa isang lalaki na nakilala ko sa isang party?

Matatawag pa kaya akong Ms. perfect shiho miyano kung ako ay magkakamali? Kung ako ay magmamahal sa isang lalaking hindi ko pwedeng mahalin kahit kalian?

Kaya ko ba siyang ipaglaban sa huli o sadyang susuko nalang ako dahil ang mahalin siya ay isa sa pagkakamali na kahit kalian ay hindi ko dapat gawin?

Will our love survive in this **_perfect yet imperfect world?_**

Ako si shiho miyano and this is the story of I Ms. Perfect meets my Mr. Mistake.

Dedicated itosa friend kong taga ibang bansa! kayyyy...hai-edogawa na magaganda ang stories! gisto q lang po ipaalam na ang lahat ko sigurong stories ngayon ay kinuha ko sa fav stories pero iba ang chracters at eto pa...lahat ng eto ay tagalog..siguru may english parin..di aq englishera noh...tagaloga ako..whaha

review nalang o vote mga kababayan!


	2. Chapter 1: one hot night

Chapter 1 – One hot party

(shiho's pov)

**"Oh come on couz."**

Tinignan ko lang siya at binasa ko na ulit ang mga papeles na hawak hawak ko. I'm a workaholic as they say. I'm always busy with my work. I don't want any mistakes because I was born to be perfect.

My dad used to tell me that being perfect will make me on top, and that's why I'm trying hard to be perfect. Not because I want to be on top, I just want to please my father and the people around me.

I live because of their high expectations.

By the way I'm shiho miyano, Ms. Perfect as they call me. I'm a lawyer because that was what everyone wanted me to be. My family's legacy is in line of law. I came from a very influential family here in the japan.

**"Oh please couz. You always work have time for yourself."** Pangungulit ni sonoko, she's my cousin and she's the very opposite of me. If I'm too uptight well she's too unconcerned with the world. Well she doesn't really have to live her life according to our family's expectation and all. She's too different.

And sometimes I envy her being carefree. I was once like her but my father didn't like it and he expected me to be the prim and proper shiho miyano.

**"I have work."**

**"Oh come on. It's a holiday come and enjoy it with us. Kakabalik mo lang from Boston and work na agad. Let's go to okinawa ."** Pag-aaya niya sa akin. She was right I just came back from Boston because dad ordered me to come back and take control of the firm.

**"Alright alright. Two days lang tayo ah."** Paalala ko sa kanya.

**"Buzz kill. We'll have one week. Sinabi ko na kay Tito and he said it's fine to relax for once."**

I smiled at her. Relax. That's not even in my vocabulary.

Here we are okinawa island, the country's finest beach island. It's really beautiful here but I sometimes like ishigaki more but well this is the most tourist vacation spot.

And here I am at the shore, enjoying my free time. A time where I don't have to spend the day inside a courtroom or a conference room for litigations or depositions.

**"shiho is that you?"** napaayos ako ng upo and tinanggal ko yung shades ko at tinignan kung sino ang babaeng nanira ng peace and calm ko. And to my surprise it was one of my high school friends back then.

**"Irene."** Tumayo ako at nakipagbeso sa kanya.

**"How are you? You didn't even attend our graduation."** She asked. Back when I was a senior in high school, my father arranged me to go to US to study. I had to take the SATs and some other test for me not to enter the high school educational system of US. But then I decided to go to Cambridge at that moment.

**"Well I'm fine and you?"** I asked.

**"I'm engaged with Carter."** She announced. Carter was the team captain of our school football team and he had a huge crush on me, I'm not being conceited but that was the truth. **"You must come later, we're having a beach party"** She invited me.

**"I don't know. I'm with kazuha kasi eh so baka may plano siya for us later."** Sabi ko. It's not like ayokong makipag bond sa kanila it's just it's annoying how people ask how are you and stuffs like that.

**"Oh silly. sonoko will come later. She's the one who suggested the party at the first place. I'll see you later ok?"** sabi niya at umalis na siya.

Party. That must be really sonoko. sonoko is known as a party queen and of course our high school friends became her minions.

I went to back at the villa, we are staying here at manza. Dito nalang ako mag rerelax. It's peaceful here cause kazuha's gone to the public side of the beach.

Pumunta ako sa may desk and I called the service para mamaya pagpunta ko sa party na yun.

Nagayos na ako ng sarili ko. I wore a simple beach dress. At nagpunta na ako dun sa party. As expected it's a private party they must have rented the place for tonight. Lahat ng tao ngayon ay kilala ko dahil sila ay mga high school batch mates ko and others were our social buddies.

They greeted me when I entered. Of course, I was shiho miyano. I saw Irene and some other high school friends and Carter. **"I'm glad you came."** Irene said.

**"Nakita mo ba si sonoko? Kanina ko pa siya hinahanap and I couldn't contact her."** I asked her. Nauna na ako dito dahil kanina pa wala si kazuha.

**"sonoko? I saw her before I left our villa. She's with shinichi."** Irene said

**"shinichi?"** I asked her.

They looked at me na para bang sinasabi na hindi mo kilala si shinichi? **"shinichi is the most eligible bachelor of our time right now."** said Clarisse.

**"Boyfriend ni sonoko?"**

**"Dear masyado ka ng naging busy sa law. shinichi don't do girlfriends. sonoko is one of her long time flings."** Irene said. **"He's a playboy. And I'm quite surprised to know na matagal na sila ni sonoko. I mean it's been two months now since they started dating each other kaya."**

sonoko's with that kind of man?

Suddenly I felt that something in my waist. It was kaito's hands I looked at him and he kissed me in the cheeks. **"Hey, I was looking for you."** he said.

**"Guys this is kaito."** Pakilala ko sa kanila. Si kaito, my rumored boyfriend. Well that's for publicity only but we're not really committed.

**"We know. Ikaw ah kakabalik mo lang at naging kayo na agad ni kaito."** Said rina.

**"Well."** Ayun nalang nasabi ko. **"kaito I need a drink."** Sabi ko kay kaito and he went away.

Hours later and I was alone in the bar. kaito was long time gone, he got a call from Manila and said there was a crisis and so he decided to go back and handle the crisis. And sonoko I haven't seen her.

Kanina pa ako nakikipag-socialize sa mga tao dito and it was fun to be back. But I decided that I need to go back to the villa.

**"Guys, I'm going now. I had fun and let's see each other around ok?"** I bid good bye and went back to the villa.

I went first to the lobby lounge to get a drink. This time this is my own hot party. My own alone time party. I ordered my drink and just sat there at the bar stool and looked at the glass.

I don't know how much I have drank, I mean kanina pa ako sa party and right now I think nakakarami na ako but I didn't care. Minsan lang to.

I felt that someone was caressing my thigh and I looked at the man sitting beside me, his hands were on my thigh. I stood up and when I did, he pulled me towards him and we were like hugging each other, he was caressing my back, as I was wearing a backless beach dress.

I tried to pull away from him but the more I resist the more he tightened his hold. **"Do I know you?"** I asked him and looked at his eyes. His eyes. It was beautiful.

**"No."** he said

**"Then do you know who I am?"** I asked him with full authority **"I am the future fir—"** I didn't get to finish what I was saying because he caught me and claimed my lips.

The kiss was so powerful, it was enigmatic, I couldn't respond to his kisses I was drawn to him. However, when he bit my lower lip, I opened my mouth, that made him have access, and he gently entered his tongue inside my mouth.

I don't know what gotten to me but I responded to his kiss. Before it was just full torrid now it was more passionate and powerful.

And when I was back in my right mind I broke free from his kiss. **"What the hell? Don't you know who I—"** he then cut me off again and kissed me again.

It was slow and passionate. But it didn't last long because now he was the one who broke free. **"I don't care who you are."** He said.

**"Well people do care. I will go now."** I said and walked away from him, I went straight to my villa. And to my surprised he was following me **"Are you following me?"** I asked.

**"Isn't it obvious?"** he smirked.

**"I'm calling security."** I warned him.

**"You wouldn't do that. I just want a drink with you."**

And I lost. I let him enter the villa, he sat on the couch as I went to the mini-bar and poured him a whiskey.

I gave him the glass **"Lumabas ka nalang magisa."** I said and went inside my room to change.

I was about to undress when he hugged me from behind, I can feel him breathing in my neck.

Hinarap niya ako sa kanya at hinalikan niya ulit ako. I was holding my dress para hindi ito tuluyan mahulog but he took my hands and encircled it in his neck and so as our kiss deepen nahulog na tuluyan yung ang aking dress leaving me with my bikini.

Naglakad kami ng hindi naghihiwalay ang aming mga labi, and that's when I realized what he did, he locked the door. And he pinned me towards the wall as he put my legs to his waist.

I was drowning with his kisses and every touch. I didn't even notice that we were already in the bed and he was on top of me.

Why can't I stop kissing him?

Kyaaa chapter one… next chapter is one hot scene.

dedicated po ito kay ll'armien. umm kay guest din po na nag comment sa chapie na ito..hehe..taga comment lang po cguru..may e dedicate ako..


End file.
